The present invention relates to sissy bars for motorcycles and, more specifically, to a sissy bar kit for installation of a sissy bar on a motorcycle after manufacture.
Sissy bars are known in the motorcycle industry. A sissy bar serves various purposes. To a limited degree, a sissy bar may serve as a backrest for a passenger on a motorcycle. A sissy bar is, without doubt, ornamental and most decidedly serves the purpose of attaching luggage to the fender of a motorcycle and can be used as a hand grip.
Sissy bars are available today for use on motorcycles. However, a post-manufacture sissy bar which can be safely, securely and inexpensively mounted on an existing motorcycle is not readily available.
Manufacturers of motorcycles provide for sissy bars which can only be installed on the motorcycle at the time of manufacture or can only be installed after manufacture only by extensive and expensive reconstruction of the motorcycle.
Motorcyclists who wish to make their motorcycles more attractive and to provide a secure and safe sissy bar to the rear of the passenger seat are not able to obtain a readily available, economical sissy bar which can be securely and safely fastened to an existing motorcycle with a minimum of installation requirements. This not having been accomplished in the past, the present invention overcomes this lack of availability and provides a unique and novel, attractive unit which is economical and readily installable.